A Long Visit
by Takamina Hikari
Summary: "Hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku, adalah melahirkanmu. Hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku, adalah juga melahirkanmu." -Leeteuk to Jaejoong, a TeukJae,KangTeuk, and YunJae stories. GenderSwitch for all uke.


A Long Visit

Author : Takamina Hikari

Title: A Long Visit

Genre : sad?

Rate : T

Main Cast :

-Kim (Park) Jung Soo(GS)

-Kim Jaejoong (GS)

Supporting Cast :

-Jung Yunho

-Kim Junsu (GS)

-Kim Young Woon

-Jessica Jung

-Kim (Park) Yoochun(NGS)

-Jung (Shim) Changmin (GS)

WARNING!

LITTLE BIT YUNJAE, MUCH OF TEUKJAE

SAYA MEMBUAT FANFICS INI KARENA TERINSPIRASI OLEH FILM A LONG VISIT/MY MOM (2010) SILAHKAN MENONTON FILMNYA YANG MENJADI JALAN CERITA INI. ARIGATOU.

"**_dilarang keras mencopy ataupun menjiplak karya author. Walaupun FF nya abal, jalan cerita bisa menjadi bagus. Dan hormati author karena susah payah membuat FF ini. Jika mengcopy atau mempublish kembali sertakan Copyright dan credit nya okay ^^ WALAUPUN FF INI JUGA HASIL COPYRIGHT"_**

**_MINNASAN, YOMU OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!_**

_"Hal terbaik yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku, adalah melahirkanmu._ _Hal yang paling kusesali dalam hidupku,_ _adalah juga melahirkanmu."_

**_-A long visit-_**

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling memandang. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk. Yang satu bingung ingin melakukan apa, satunya lagi sudah terpaksa melakukan itu. Selama ini, Jaejoong memiliki pemikiran, ingin menjenguk eommanya yang ada di Chungnam. Dia tak pernah berfikir seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua bersama putri mereka, Jung Changmin didalam mobil mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang ke kampung halamannya. Jaejoong menghadap ke belakang, tersenyum kepada Changmin dan mengelus surai Changmin yang panjang dan halus.

"Changmin, anak eomma yang manis, dengar kata Appa, ne?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul nan lucu, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang ompong.

"ppoppo eomma, Changmin-ah."

Jaejoong menjulurkan kepalanya, mencium bibir Changmin dan tersenyum. Wajah pucatnya membuat Yunho khawatir tentang kesehatannya saat ini, karena Korea sedang dilanda musim dingin. Salju berjatuhan dimana-mana.

"BooJae-ya, cepatlah pulang. Kami akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wajah Yunho terlihat sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul menjawabnya. Lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir hati Yunho.

"ne, arratjyo. Cepatlah Yunnie, kau bisa kena tilang"

"biarkan Yunnie mengantarmu juga Joongie-ya"

"tak usah Yunnie, gwaenchana"

"Changminnie, eomma akan segera pulang. Sampai jumpa"

"dadah eomma~"

Changmin dan Yunho mengantar Jaejoong di salah satu stasiun kereta api di Seoul, lama perjalanan ke Chungnam bisa dikatakan 2 jam perjalanan. Itu akan menguras tenaga Jaejoong nanti, Yunho pun khawatir.

"Jaejoongie… jaga dirimu"

"gwaenchana Yunnie-ya. Sudah aku pergi dulu ne?"

Sebelum Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang menaiki tangga tersebut, dia mencium pucuk kepala Changmin sejenak, dan lalu berjalan menuju kereta yang akan segera dinaikinya. Perasaan tidak rela pun menghantui dirinya.

"Joongie-ya…" panggil terakhir Yunho sebelum Jaejoong menaiki kereta. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyuman menawan yang menyejukkan hati Yunho.

Perjalanan kali ini, Jaejoong sangat merasa meletihkan, padahal semua orang didalam kereta itu tak ada satupun yang berwajah pucat sepertinya. Banyak anak-anak berceloteh tentang sawah yang membentang luas di kanan-kiri jalanan rel, tetapi Jaejoong hanya menatap kosong persawahan yang membentang luas dihadapannya tersebut. Tak sedikit juga diantara penumpang lainnya dengan tenang merasakan kenyamanan kereta itu dengan tertidur pulas.

JAEJOONG POV.

"_Saat aku kecil,_ _Aku cerewet. Orang-orang menyarankanku untuk menjadi pemandu wisata."_

_"Bukan pengacara,_ _tetapi pemandu wisata."_

Akupun tersenyum getir, membayangkan betapa beratnya kehidupan keluargaku di masa lampau. Tetapi ibuku, Kim Jung Soo adalah pahlawan nomor satu didalam diriku, dan entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan beliau yang membesarkanku dan melahirkanku. Sesosok wanita yang sangat tegar menjalani kehidupan kerasnya. Seseorang yang begitu berjasanya bagi diriku. Dan seseorang yang ikhlas menjalani hidupnya sendirian.

Akupun melihat ke sekeliling, ah.. sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di Chungnam, tempat aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.

"_Aku besar di daerah pedesaan"_

_" Seperti itulah kampung halamanku."_

**_-A long visit-_**

"kami punya anggota baru dikeluarga kami. Jiji namanya. aku akan bercerita tentang, Jiji-ya. Dia seekor bayi kucing. Apa dia memimpikan ibunya? Dia mengerang dalam tidurnya. Seperti memanggil ibunya…."

Disaat itu, aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah diantar oleh appaku, Kim Young Woon. Dia appa yang tegas dan baik, appa yang selalu ada saat aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

Saat pulang sekolah, sekalian mengantar dan menjemput penumpang, appaku dengan senang hati menjemputku ke sekolah yang bisa dikatakan sedikit jauh dengan rumahku. Disepanjang jalan, aku berceloteh riang tentang bayi kucingku, Jiji namanya. Penumpang didalam bus yang dikendarai oleh appaku bertepuk tangan senang, dan merasa terhibur dengan apa yang aku ceritakan di bus itu. Mungkin gemas dengan tingkahku? Ah entahlah,, hehe...

"appa, annyeong~"

Akupun melambaikan tangan mungilku kepada appa yang masih bekerja mencari uang dengan menjadi supir bus. Dia membalas lambaian tanganku dengan senyuman menawan. Aku berjalan melewati jalan kecil yang menghubungkan jalan raya dengan gang kecil menuju rumahku. Aku melihat Jiji sedang bermain dengan buntalan benang disemak-semak.

"aigoo~ Jiji-ya neomu yeppeuda!"

Aku gemas dengan kucing peliharaanku yang baru itu, Jiji namanya. Yoochunie yang menemukannya. Kuelus bulu putihnya yang halus, dan menggendongnya membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah

"eommaaa~ Joongie pulang~"

"aigoo~ Joongie anak eomma sudah pulang ne? bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan bukan?"

Dengan senyuman hangatnya, dia membentangkan tangannya untuk memelukku. Aku berlari ke pelukannya dan melesakkan tubuh mungilku ke tubuh berisi eomma. Eommaku dengan ringan hati membawakan tas sekolahku saat itu, dan kami duduk di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, buatan appa.

"Seandainya eomma bisa memindahkan sekolahnya kemari. Seperti perjalanan jauh buatmu."

"tak apa, eomma. Semuanya juga begitu." Balasku dengan senyuman 5 jari andalanku.

Aku terkikik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh eomma itu. Memang sedikit aneh. Aku merasa senang eomma bangga dengan diriku. Saat itu, aku memang selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di kelas. Dan kedua orangtuaku bangga tentang hal itu.

"Ibu doakan bia tercapai semua cita-citamu." Eomma dengan gemas mencubit pipi gembul milikku. Dan akupun tertawa geli.

"eomma, Yoochun-ah dimana?"

"molla. Dia tidur seharian."

"ah, Joongie-ya! Jjamka, ne" ucap eomma sambil menyentil hidung mungil milikku dan segera pergi ke dapur.

"eomma bawa apa itu?" tanya ku penasaran dengan apa yang dibawa eomma yang menuju kepadaku itu.

"ini kesukaan Joongie!" ucap eomma riang dan menyodorkan manisan jeruk kesukaanku tersebut.

"wuahh…eomma~ apakah kita harus membangunkan Yoochunie?"

"Jangan. Kalau kita membangunkannya, kamu malah tidak dapat apa-apa. Jja, makanlah~"

"eomma juga!"

"kau saja, eomma tak suka makan manis."

"eomma mana untukku?"

Yoochun datang menghampiri kami berdua, bermaksud meminta makanan manisanku itu, dan karena merasa iba, akupun membaginya untuk kami berdua.

"kemarilah, akan kubagi untukmu Chunie"

Yoochun mendekat, menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulut mungilnya, memakannya lahap dan habis 3 buah, dengan perasaan tak berdosanya, Yoochun tidak sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan dengan tajam oleh eomma kami.

"lihat itu. Ya Tuhan…Ya Tuhan...apa kau begitu kelaparan?" tanya eomma dengan suara datarnya. Yoochun yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Malah dia dengan santainya melahap manisan jeruk kesukaanku dengan sangat keenakan.

"berhenti! Sisakan untuk kakakmu. Jangan dimakan semua!" bentak eomma saat Yoochun hampir memakan semua manisannya. Sebenarnya aku sih ikhlas saja, aku masih bisa meminta appa jika aku kekurangan kok.

TAKK!

Aku kaget bukan kepalang diwaktu itu. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, eomma memukul kepala Yoochun dengan tangannya. Yoochun sontak menangis saat itu juga.

"appaaa... huaaa~ hiks hiks.." tangis Yoochun pecah seketika, karena pukulan yang lumayan keras tadi mendarat tepat diubun-ubunnya.

"sudah! Diam dan jangan menangis!"

"eomma, tolong ambilkan tasku~" ucapku dengan pelan, memakan kembali manisan yang disisakan Yoochun untukku. Dan eomma-pun mengambilkan tasku yang berada didekatnya.

"tasmu? Ahh ne"

Sahut eomma dan langsung mengambil tasku di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Dan aku mengambil amplop yang diberikan oleh seonsaengnim sewaktu sekolah tadi.

"ini!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan amplop tersebut untuk eomma

"apa ini?"

"Bu Guru Menyuruh untuk memasukkan BAB disitu."

Memang, sewaktu kecil aku sudah sangat sering terkena sembelit atau susah buang air besar. Eum nado molla, mungkin faktor keturunan yang menjangkitku. Appa memang pecandu rokok dan soju.

..

"sedikit lagi Joongie-ya!"

"eungggg~ Ibu, pantatku seperti mau robek. Bisakah Ibu yang menggantikanku?"

"aigoo! Kau sudah makan buah persik, kenapa keluarnya masih susah?"

"aigoo~ lihat, sudah keluar sayang! Ooo.. anak eomma sudah bisa BAB dengan lancar. Lega kan?"

"u'um!"

_"Kakakku perempuanku meninggal di usia 2 tahun."_

_"Sebelum aku lahir."_

_"Apakah karena kematiannya, Ibuku selalu menjagaku dan menyayangiku?"_

**_-A long visit-_**

NORMAL POV

Di meja riasnya, nampaklah sesosok yeoja yang sudah menua itu tengah merapikan rambutnya yang panjang selengan itu. Dia tidak ke salon, dengan alasan tak ada uang untuk membayarnya.

"eomma! Katanya mau ke pasar?"

Panggil seorang yeoja yang berpakaian seragam SMP itu kepada JungSoo, eomma yeoja itu dari depan rumah mereka.

"tunggu sebentar, eomma sedang merapikan rambut!"

Bosan menunggu lama-lama karena sebentar lagi masuk, akhirnya Jaejoong berteriak dari depan rumah

"EOMMAAA!"

"ne~ eomma masih punya telinga! Jangan berteriak seperti itu"

Eomma yang kesal menjitak kepalaku dengan pelan.

"eomma sih lama sekali!

..

"kutawar 40 sen!" ucap eomma Jaejoong dengan begitu kerasnya kepada penjual tauge dipasar itu.

"Ya Tuhan. Bukanya ditanganmu ada 50 sen atau 1 dollar. Kenapa 40 sen?"

"ck, eomma-ya!"

"ini harganya 50 sen!"

"40 sen saja!"

"jangan begitu!"

"tentu saja boleh"

Dengan perasaan tidak berdosa dan tanpa malu-pun eomma Jaejoong mengambil banyak tauge dan membayarnya dengan hanya 40 sen saja. Hal itupun menimbulkan dirinya ditatap orang banyak di pasar yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

"kau sudah gila? Kau mengambil sangat banyak!"

"sudahlah! Aku tak punya lagi!"

"hya! Jangan seperti itu eoh?!" teriak pedagang itu dengan geram

Dengan tatapan risihnya, Jaejoong menatap eommanya tidak suka. Perasaan sungkan-pun membayang-bayangi dirinya yang sedari tadi ditatap belasan pedagang disana.

"eomma-ya! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau sangat memalukanku. Jeongmal!"

"memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dari 10 sen itu eoh?"

"apa yang memalukan eoh? Tidak ada yang dipermalukan. Kalau bodoh, nah itu memalukan!"

"kalau menurutku, yang kau lakukan tadi sangat kelewat bodoh eomma!" ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"yasudah" balas Jungsoo dengan tatapan melengosnya

"ish! Eomma menyebalkan!" decih Jaejoong kesal terhadap eommanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul terhadap buku diary nya yang semakin berwarna-warni, yang didalamnya terdapat kehidupannya pada waktu dia sangat kecil hingga sekarang sudah SMP. Jaejoong menambahkan ornamen-ornamen seperti manik-manik kecil kedalam kanvas yang ia jahit menjadi buku itu. Disebelahnya ada Yoochun yang tengah mengerjakan PR nya. Mereka sekarang tumbuh besar. Tak disangka, sekarang Yoochun adalah seorang siswa kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan Chunie-ya?" tanya Jaejoong lembut sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya itu

"hyah noona, jangan pukul kepalaku!" Yoochun yang kesal mencebilkan mulut plum nya yang masih mungil itu.

"cepatlah kerjakan lagi"

"haishh~ ne!"

Youngwoon aka Kangin, appa mereka pulang dari kerja dan tiba dengan sepeda kayuhnya. Dengan kaki yang tertatih karena cacat akibat kecelakaan dahulu, dia berjalan menuju ke anak-anaknya yang sedang belajar didepan pintu masuk rumah panggung mereka.

"hai ayah~"

"aigoo~ Jaejoong-ah, Yoochun-ah kalian sedang apa?"

"mengerjakan tugas" ucap Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersamaan

"kka, selesaikan tugas kalian"

Appa mereka lalu berjalan menuju sebelah rumah, setelah dari pasar tadi pagi eommanya selalu menyediakan air hangat untuk menghangatkan kaki appanya. Tangan kekar seorang Kangin merasakan air di baskom itu. Dingin sekali, yang ia rasakan.

"kenapa airnya dingin eoh?" tanya appa Kim, Kangin dengan sedikit membentak istrinya

"apa kau sedang mabuk?" tanya balik eomma Kim dengan lirih

"jangan bertanya balik! Sialan kau! Apa kau bodoh heoh?"

"apa kau menghinaku karena aku cacat eoh? Dan karena aku hanya seorang sopir bus heoh?!" bentak appa Kim sambil melempar baskomnya dengan keras, membuat air tumpah dan menimbulkan suara dentingan yang keras.

"Sayang, anak-anak pasti lapar. Biarkan aku buatkan makanan untuk mereka." Elak eomma Kim dengan suaranya yang sangat pelan

Jaejoong dan Yoochun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Jaejoong menarik Yoochun masuk ke rumah mereka, dan di kamar Jaejoong lah mereka berada, melampiaskan tangisnya. Didalam hati, mereka berfikir '_mengapa kami terlahir dari dua orang tua yang terbiasa bertengkar?"_

Setelah sekian lama mereka menangis dan tak kunjung mereda, akhirnya Leeteuk aka Jungsoo aka eomma mereka datang menghampiri mereka dengan nampan berisi makanan

"ayo makan! Jangan menangis eoh!"

"aigoo, uljimma!" larang Leeteuk eomma dengan nada tegasnya

"kalian pasti lapar. Jja, meogja" ucap Leeteuk eomma melembut dan meletakkan sendok ke tangan Jaejoong

"eomma gwaenchana. Ayolah, makan. Kau tak ingin sakit kan?" senyum Leeteuk eomma setelah anaknya memegang sendok dan menyuapkan beberapa sendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangkit, beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar rumah dan selanjutnya entah kemana

"Jaejoong-ah! Mau kemana? Kembalilah nak! Kajja kita makan!"

"Jaejoong-ah! Oh.. anakku sayang.." ucap Leeteuk eomma sambil mengelus dadanya agar bersabar.

"Junsuie, hiks.."

"a-aku.. benci rumahku" ucap Jaejoong sambil terisak dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gemuk Junsu

"aku benci eomma dan appa"

"aku ingin sekolah di Seoul dan hidup bebas"

"aku tidak mau, menikah" tangis Jaejoong pecah saat mengingat betapa berantakannya keluarganya. Junsu yang mendengarkan isi hati Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong, dengan cara mengelus bahunya yang bergetar.

"uljimma, kau takkan langsung menikah secepat itu. Kau pasti akan bisa melanjutkan kuliah. Jja, uljimayo" tanggap Junsu dengan lembut menghapus jejak air mata Jaejoong dan tersenyum simpul

"selamat pagi seonsaengnim,"

Pagi ini adalah pertemuan orang tua murid di sekolah Jaejoong bahwasanya akan diadakan rapat adanya rutin tiap tahun dilaksanakan. Dan ini adalah tahun ke 3 rapat ini dilaksanakan. Ada yang berbeda dari Jaejoong, dia tidak melihat eommanya datang ke rapat rutin tersebut yang dilaksanakan di kelasnya. Syukurlah, batin Jaejoong menang saat eommanya tak kunjung datang.

"siapa itu?" tunjuk Junsu ke sosok yeoja yang baru saja datang dengan penampilan amburadul menuju ke kelas mereka

"mollayo" wajah Jaejoong terlihat muram saat tahu eommanya datang ke acara rapat tersebut.

"bukankah itu eommamu? Dia terlambat Joongie-ya~"

"seonsaengnim!"

"ne Jaejooong-ah?"

"bolehkah saya ke kamar mandi?"

"kelas baru saja dimulai. Ppalliwa!"

"mari kita lanjutkan..."

"Jaejoongie-ya!"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu dikelas, nak?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu anak perempuannya

"hei, Joongie-ya!" panggil eommanya lagi

"kenapa eomma datang? Bukankah aku meminta eomma tidak usah datang? Aishh jinjja!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyeret eommanya ketengah lapangan. Dia merasa malu ibunya yang dianggapnya aneh itu masuk ke sekolahnya. Dia hanya tak mau dia diejek oleh teman-teman yang lainnya.

"sebenarnya, eomma tidak mau datang. Tapi eomma tidak mau kau dianggap tak punya eomma."

"dan eomma tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi hehehe.." kekeh Leeteuk eomma

"gwaenchana, eomma tidak usah masuk. Kau tidak usah kesini ne, sebelum orang memandang rendah eomma."

"lalu kenapa eomma datang kesini dengan pakaian seperti itu eoh? Itu sama saja mempermalukanku eoh!" bentak Jaejoong dengan wajah kesalnya terhadap eommanya sendiri.

Pantaslah Jaejoong malu. Eommanya datang dengan sepatu bututnya, rok yang menutup kakinya penuh dan kemeja serta sweater yang tidak matching dengan itu semua. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang hanya diikat sebagian.

"kau malu?" tanya Leeteuk eomma dengan suara lirih

"nde," jawab Jaejoong singkat

"geuraeyo. Eomma rasa Joongie akan malu." Jawab Leeteuk eomma sambil tertunduk

"lalu kenapa eomma tidak memikirkannya hingga sampai situ eoh?"

"benar. Eomma juga akan malu jika punya eomma seperti ini. Sepertinya memang tak apa"

"ga. Pergilah eomma. Lebih baik eomma pulang saja" usir Jaejoong dengan tanpa bentakan dengan tatapan kesalnya

"J-Joongie-ya.. eomma membawa labu dan beberapa telur. Jja, berikan ini pada seonsaengnim, ne?"

"ne, aku akan masuk. Kka, pulanglah" tanggap Jaejoong sambil mengambil bingkisan tersebut. Dan berlalu meninggalkan eommanya yang sedari tadi diam disitu dan berusaha menahan tangisannya.

_"Ibuku bangga padaku. Tapi aku malu kepadanya dan bahkan tidak memperbolehkan Ibu datang ke sekolah.." _

Leeteuk eomma dengan tegar dan sabar menghadapi anaknya hari ini. dengan berjalan kaki bolak-balik rumah ke sekolah Jaejoong dan kembali ke rumah lagi yang digabung menjadi 3 kilometer itu tak dihiraukannya. Baginya, membuat anaknya bahagia itu sudah memperindah dunianya sendiri melebihi dunia orang lain.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih karena jari-jari kakinya yang lecet, dia berusaha berjalan terus sambil terisak, pertahanannya sudah roboh. Tangisnya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Sudah banyak luka yang ditorehkan semua orang kepadanya, tapi dia tak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

**_-A long visit-_**

JAEJOONG POV

Hari ini, aku pulang dari SMA ku sedikit malam. Pasti Yoochun sudah tertidur dikamarnya, akupun mempercepat langkahku. Malam ini memang sangat melelahkan, ditambah cuaca yang sedang tak bersahabat saat ini membuatku mudah lelah. Tak sampai 10 menit dimana sekarang aku berada, aku sudah sampai rumah. Tapi hal yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi lagi. Mereka bertengkar

"Katakan, dasar sial!"

Aku mendengar appa berteriak dari dalam rumah dan terdengar dia sedang memukul eommaku menggunakan spatula. Aku sudah membayangkan pasti tubuh eomma memar semua.

"Katakan!"

PRANGG!

Kesabaranku habis, kubanting pot bunga itu sekuat tenagaku membuat dentingan suara yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Dengan nafas yang masih tersengal, rahang mengeras pertanda aku sedang marah. Appa membuka pintu rumah, lalu kutarik eomma yang sedang digenggam erat oleh appa itu

"BUNUH SAJA EOMMA!" ucapku dengan bibir bergetar marah, dengan nada sinisku saat itu.

"JANGAN MEMBUAT EOMMA MATI PERLAHAN!" bentakku terhadap appa, tangisku pecah. Appa terlalu keras terhadap eomma, dan semua ini kupikir appa sangat berlebihan.

"BUNUH EOMMA SEKARANG!" marahku saat appa malah menutup pintu rumah dengan keras. Aku emosi dan kulempar sepatu sekolahku yang masih kupakai tadi kearah pintu.

"aku benci kalian!" tangisku tak bisa kutahan, aku berlari sejauh mungkin. Sampai disebuah gubuk buatan warga desa sini yang berada diujung gang.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

"Joongie-ya!" eomma berusaha mengejarku. Sampai akhirnya kami bertemu di gubuk tersebut

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Joongie-ya? Diluar sangat dingin"

"jangan tinggal lagi dengan appa! Kenapa eomma selalu mengalah setiap waktu?! Hiks.."

"eomma tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah kan?"

"bukan seperti itu. Eomma kasihan dengan appa."

"apa dengan mengalah appa akan semangat untuk bekerja?" eomma terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencerna ungkapanku. Memang benar tak mungkin bisa semangat kalau eomma hanya bisa mengalah dan mengalah.

"apa eomma harus bercerai dengan appa?"

"cerai saja atau pergi ke Seoul?!"

"eomma sudah memikirkan itu sangat lama"

"so, why not?" ucapku dengan sok inggris. Mengundang gelak tawa eommaku

"because of you" jawab eomma dengan aksen yang ke-korea-an sekali

"because of me?"

"yeah. If eomma not here. You must be tired"

"you harus cook, bersih-bersih and sitting your namdongsaeng" jawab eomma dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang acakadul. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku karenanya.

"bahkan kau pasti takkan bisa berangkat sekolah. Eomma tak bisa membiarkanmu hidup seperti itu walaupun eomma akan sering dipukuli."

"Seorang ibu harus melakukan sedikit pengorbanan."

"eomma menyebalkan"

TBC or DELETE?

huahhh~ ini FF pertama publish. bingung mau buat kaya gimana, jadinya kek ginideh. mian ne kalo ada salah penulisan dan kurang 'ngeh' sama cerita yang saya sampaikan

don't be a silent reader ne!minimal ada 10 review saya lanjutkan.

ARIGATOU~

sincerely yours, Takamina Hikari


End file.
